


They Stumble

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both fantasized about this moment, but neither of them had imagined it would be this awful; AKA:  The Kradam's Bad Sex fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Stumble

Adam rolled over, one hand coming up to hold his head as he groaned, face screwed up and miserable. It took a second for him to register that he had rolled all the way across the bed, and that meant he was alone.

Another second after that, he remembered why that was strange.

Kris.

He cracked one eye, peering around his field of vision and then turning back over, realizing he could hear the shower running.

Kris was in the shower.

And then, blearily, he began to remember. And once the memories of what had happened last night started coming into focus, he wished they would stop. He groaned, face somehow crumpling even _further_ as he cringed against the onslaught of images.

Oh _god._

~

After Kris turned off the shower he just stood there for a few minutes, rubbing his face and dripping. He knew he should step out, grab a towel like a normal person, but he just couldn’t get up the will to do it.

Adam was out there. He was going to have to face him. The shower had probably woken him up.

Kris heaved a deep sigh and stepped out, finally, draping one of Adam’s huge black towels over his shoulders as he walked to the vanity, wincing as he went.

He hurt. He hurt _everywhere_ , and not even in a fun way; not in a _happy reminder_ way. It was more of an _oh, god, really?_ kind of hurt.

He stared at himself in the mirror a long moment, finally deciding that there was no practical way to tunnel out of Adam’s bathroom, and then reached for his clothes.

~

Adam was sitting on the edge of the bed in his briefs, staring down at his feet when Kris came out of the bathroom. He looked up when he heard the door open.

Kris looked adorable, as usual. Maybe even a little extra adorable with his hair wet like that. Adam sighed. What had _happened?_

“Hey,” he said, trying his very best not to sound awkward.

“Hi,” Kris said, all breathy. He sounded... terrified, or something.

“You OK?”

“Yeah, man,” Kris said, holding his hand up like he was stopping traffic when Adam moved to stand. Adam sat back down, his face confused.

Oh god. It was worse than he thought.

Kris walked a wide arc around the bed to get his jacket off a side chair, then back toward the door.

“I’ve gotta go, though,” he said. “I’ll um. Talk to you later.” And then, like some kind of weird afterthought, “thanks. For... everything, I guess.”

He moved quickly for the door, and though Adam said “OK, I guess...” and was planning to say more, Kris was already gone.

~

“So how did it _go_?” Megan said, curling her legs underneath herself on Kris’s couch and snuggling in beside him.

“Fine,” Kris said, and then thought that sounded kind of weird and added, “good. Great.”

Megan’s excited smile faltered. “Fine? What did you do?”

“No, it was great, really,” Kris said, nodding emphatically. “We went to dinner, and it was good and we talked a lot and stuff, and had some wine. After that we went to this club and had a few drinks and danced a little bit. Just a couple songs.” He smiled. “It was good. I had fun.”

“That’s good,” Megan said, looking unconvinced. “And then what?”

“And then we um,” Kris said, then coughed. “We went to his apartment.”

“And?”

“And went to... bed.”

“ _And?_ ”

“And we had sex!” Kris said, throwing up his hands, jostling Megan. “What? What do you want?”

“You don’t seem very happy about it.”

Kris exhaled loudly. “I’m plenty happy about it. Yippee.”

“OK,” Megan said. “So it was good, then?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, sounding like she had just asked him if he was lactose intolerant.

“Really?” she said. “I don’t think you did it right, or you wouldn’t be this grumpy.” She laughed, tickled at her joke.

Kris didn’t seem to see the humor. He just sat there, his face turning red, glaring at Megan as she giggled.

“Wait,” she said, suddenly horrified. “Did you seriously not do it right? Kris, what did you do?”

“Shut up,” he said. “I did it... _fine._ ”

“Fine? _Fine?_ Oh, god. Tell me everything.”

~

Adam would not take his sunglasses off. He did not care that they were inside. He was going to sink into this cup of coffee and - hopefully - anonymity, and be miserable in the company of friends. Everybody else in this cafe, and in the whole damn city, could fuck off.

“This doesn’t look like afterglow,” Brad said.

Adam made a muffled, woeful noise and fell forward, his sunglasses bumping on the tabletop with a _thunk_ as he put his head down.

“Oh no,” Danielle said, reaching across the table to rub Adam’s back. “What is this? I thought you were just hungover. What happened, babe?”

He sat up, straightening his sunglasses with one hand and then pouting his lip. “I fucked up, I think,” he said. “I don’t know.”

“What did you do?” Brad said.

“I don’t know, we were having fun at first,” Adam said. “I mean, the whole date-date part of it was good. And we were drinking and stuff, too. And dancing. And it was like, OK, after that, we came back to my place. And I was like, _yay, it’s time for sex, finally!_ ” He stopped.

“And?” Danielle prompted.

“I just. I _really_ wanted to have sex with him, you know? I was maybe too high strung or just like, off my game or something, I don’t know. And drunk.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. He tried really hard, too, it’s not like he didn’t want to do it or anything. It was just like... weird. I don’t know what happened. It was just. I don’t know.”

“Unsatisfying?” Danielle said.

“Bad?” Brad said.

“Yes,” Adam said. “And yes. Fuck.”

“Bad sex with Kris Allen; I _never_ would’ve seen this coming,” Brad said, eyes wide. “Who would have thought?”

“That’s not helpful, Brad,” Danielle said, shaking her head and rubbing Adam’s arm.

“I know, I know,” Brad said. “I’m just saying, this would make a huge story. _Kradam’s Bad Sex._ ” He gestured grandly, as if envisioning a huge marquee.

Adam’s head went _thunk_ down on the table again.

~

“So what are you going to do?” Megan said.

“I don’t know,” Kris said, sighing. “Wait for him to call me?”

“Weak,” she said, shaking her head. “Let’s figure this out, OK? How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad,” Kris said, shrugging. “I think it was mostly my fault, though. I think... ugh. I think I just didn’t know what I was doing.”

“But he _knew_ that,” Megan said, wagging her finger. “He should’ve taken it easy on you and been patient. He’s the more experienced one, right? Your first time, yeah?”

“I guess,” Kris said. “But I think he was good, though. I just couldn’t... keep up. I guess.”

“That’s lame,” she said. “That’s Adam’s bad. If he’s above your skill level, he should teach you. Sex 101, teach your partners, leave them better than you found them, yada yada. You win.”

“I _win?_ ” Kris said.

“Yes. The sex was bad, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t think anybody wins in that scenario.”

“True,” she said, looking thoughtful. “Well, anyway. Was it so bad that you don’t want to go out with him again? Because he’s your friend, too. So like was it _so_ bad that you can’t even be friends with him anymore? Or was it in the middle, where you can be friends again but decide you can’t have sex? What a weird conversation that would be.”

Kris stared at her.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe I’m really _not_ into guys. Maybe this thing with Adam is like, a fluke. Maybe I’m just supposed to admire him but not _actually_ have sex with him.”

Megan blinked.

“Kris,” she said. “That cannot _possibly_ be true. _I_ get turned on when you and Adam are in the room together. You guys are _so obviously_ meant to be having sex. Something must’ve just gone wrong somewhere. Would you seriously not see him again? Was it _that_ bad?”

“Ugh,” Kris said. “I just don’t want to talk to him again. Maybe we could fix the... other stuff. But I left this morning. Like an asshole.”

“You can always apologize. This is fixable, right?”

Kris's phone buzzed in his pocket. Megan moved back so he could fish it out and read the message Adam sent: _I’m sorry._

~

“What did you say?” Brad said, trying to peek at Adam’s phone.

“Nothing,” Adam said, shrugging away from him. “Just. That I’m sorry.”

“You _apologized?_ For what?” Brad sounded scandalized.

“I still _like_ him, Brad,” Adam said. “He was all freaked out this morning and I feel bad. I don’t think I was... I just could’ve been better to him, that's all. And I can’t believe it, really, because I waited too long to have my chance to fuck it up. Jesus.” He shook his head.

“I don’t see why _you_ should apologize because he was bad in bed.”

Adam glared at him.

"Well, I know _you're_ good," Brad said, shrugging. "The problem must be with him."

"What if it's both of us? What if it's something about us... together?"

“Don’t worry about it so much,” Danielle said, leaning toward Adam as though she had a secret to share. “You know what you need?” She smiled. “Practice.”

~

“Oh god,” Kris said. “He’s blaming himself. Oh no.”

“He should!” Megan said. “It’s his fault!”

“Shut up, shut up,” Kris said, standing. “I can’t believe he thought that was his fault.”

“Why not? He was there too.”

“It’s a text from _Adam Lambert_ apologizing for the _bad sex._ For fuck’s sake.” He waved at the phone like it was an offending piece of evidence.

“So, OK,” Megan said, looking confused. “Call him, then, and tell him you’re actually the one who’s bad in bed and that he’s still a sex god. Would that be better?”

Kris flopped back onto the couch. “No,” he said.

There were a few beats of silence and then Kris said, “he was drunk,” out of nowhere.

“Yeah?” Megan said.

“Yeah. And, you know, it was the _first_ time.”

“Uh huh.” She smiled.

Kris thought about Adam, then. Imagined him; all his too-good-to-be-true parts, from his eyes to his mouth to his body and all points in between. It still made him feel lightheaded; still made his heart do that flip-floppy thing. He _did_ want that. He smiled, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Kris Allen was a lot of things, but he was not a quitter.

~

When Adam’s phone rang and he looked down at the screen, he startled a little bit before picking it up off the table. He grabbed it with both hands like it might try to escape, then stood and turned away, plugging one ear as he brought the phone up to the other.

“Oh my god, hi,” he said. “Stop that. No, no no nononono.” He laughed, looking down. “OK, yeah. I agree with that part. _Yes._ Now? Um. Twenty minutes, OK? Yes. Yes. Thank you. I mean... sorry.” He laughed at himself, rolling his eyes. “OK. Bye.”

When he turned around to face his friends, sliding his phone back into his pocket, he had a big dumb grin on his face that he could not quite manage to subdue.

“Gotta go,” he said, taking one last long drink of coffee and then heading for the door.

~

“OK,” Kris said, standing up and turning to Megan. “Do you have somewhere to go?”

“Aw, Kris,” she said. “I was going to watch the Project Runway marathon this afternoon.”

“Very funny,” he said. “Please move faster.”

She stuck her tongue out at him as she stood, then turned toward the door. “You didn’t even thank me for counseling you through this. _You’re welcome_ for all the sex you’re about to have.”

“Thank you for _leaving_ so I can have all the sex,” Kris said, shooing her out the door. “I’ll call you... eventually.”

He stood there in the entryway, after closing the door behind her, and waited. He probably should’ve freshened up or changed his clothes or something, but it didn’t occur to him.

It seemed to take forever for Adam to get there, but finally there was a knock on the door and Kris jumped.

~

Time and patience were key, Adam had decided.

He was sore all over and felt like he could sleep for a week. He was splayed out on the mattress - where the sheets were, he had no idea - arms and legs stretched out, luxuriating in success as he half-dozed.

Kris came wobbling out of the bathroom and Adam turned his head to watch him make his way to the bed. He was beautiful; flushed all over, bruised light purple in a few places, deep red marks in a ring around his neck, over his chest.

And he was smiling, eyes droopy with exhaustion, when he crawled onto the bed and curled up at Adam’s side. Adam pulled him in close, making a happy humming noise as he turned his head to lay a small kiss on his forehead.

Kris responded by nuzzling in closer, finding Adam’s neck with his mouth and nipping at it, kissing a little bit before sucking gently on a bruise he’d left earlier. Adam squirmed. Then Kris’s hand was moving, trailing across Adam’s belly to the soft skin at his side, down and back across his thigh, light and teasing.

Adam sighed, but it turned into a groan. He smiled. Yeah, he could go one more time. And one more after that. As many as it took to get it right.


End file.
